


Moving In

by blue_jack



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Cause what it looks like is that you're squatting in my house."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Inverted Prompt Fest at leupagus's LJ for the prompt: Danny gets a shipment of things from home and he starts putting the things in Steve's house, rather than his apartment.

"Danny?"

His head whipped around, sugar and crumbs flying everywhere. "Steve!" He slid off the bed, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth and brushing the front of his shirt off. "You weren't supposed to be back until later..."

"What are you doing?"

"Um, what, like right now?"

"Right now."

"Like this very second?"

"Danny."

"Okay, right, okay, so this isn't what it looks like--"

"It isn't? 'Cause what it looks like is that you're squatting in my house."

He licked his lips, tasting cinnamon and sugar and the distinctive tang of nervousness. "Not technically."

"What?"

"See, the legal definition of squat--"

"Why is all of your stuff in my guest room?" Steve asked, and if Danny couldn't tell by the tone of his voice that he was annoyed, the way his eyebrow was ticking was a dead giveaway.

"It's not all of it! Just a few knickknacks here and there," he said, crossing his arms across his chest. Then he thought better about it and let them hang loose by his sides in case Steve came at him. "Look, you said to make myself at home--"

"First, that was over a year ago. Second, that's an _expression_ \--"

"I was going to tell you--"

"When? When I _moved out_ \--"

"Well, if you'd ever dust in here, you'd have--"

"Do not stand there and complain about my housekeeping skills when you're not even supposed to be here! How did you even get--is that a tv? You _brought your tv_?"

"Well, you didn't have one up here," he said, very reasonably in his opinion.

Steve's eyes widened. "You've been eating my Peppermint Patties! I _thought_ I was buying them more frequently, but--"

"Oh, come on, I've had like three--"

"My Peppermint Patties, Danny! That's like stealing a man's hollow-point bullets--"

"Will you just stop talking for one second and let me explain?" he yelled, and okay, maybe raising his voice wasn't the best reaction, but Steve always managed to bring it out of him.

Steve narrowed his eyes but finally made a "go ahead" gesture.

"Alright. Even though I'm very tempted, I am not going to get in a discussion about all your issues. Hollow-point bullets, Steven? _Hollow-point bullets_? Seriously, I will pay for your therapy!" He took a deep, calming breath. "But I'm not going to get into that right now. My mom sent me some of my things a couple of months ago. A few albums from when I was a kid, some crap I'd left at her house when I was moving, yadda yadda. You've seen my apartment. I didn't have anywhere to put it, but there wasn't enough stuff to justify getting a storage unit."

"Yeah, I remember. I said you could leave it at my house--"

"Exactly! So, you know, I decided to take you up on it. But when I got here, you were out, and I didn't want to have to lug the boxes back--and what have I told you about locking your door and engaging the alarm system? What's the point of even having--"

"Are you blaming me? Are you saying it's my fault you've basically moved in?"

"I'm _saying_ an opportunity was made available to me, and I took it." He shrugged.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you're here now."

Danny smoothed down the front of his shirt, clearing his throat. "Laundry."

"What?"

"I _said_ , 'laundry.' There's only one working washer and dryer in my building. During the course of my day, I spend a lot of time chasing after perps and getting dirty, and if I want to maintain a professional appearance, then I need to make sure I have clean clothes. I am not going to waste what little time I have with Gracie at the Laundromat; the places are always crazy on the weekend. _You_ are the insane man who gets me into all sort of messy adventures, _and_ you have your own washer and dryer. Ergo--"

"Again with the 'ergo!' There is no 'ergo,' Danny, there's just--" He let out a huff of air, then put up one finger as he took a moment. Danny could just see the zen settle over him. "So you just come over to do your laundry and then leave?"

"Well...it started off like that, but then..." He looked around the room, taking in all the mementos from home and the decorative additions, and realized he really needed to water his plant.

"How have I not noticed this before?"

Danny didn't really want to touch that one, so he just gave him a pitying look.

"You know what," he said, holding his hands up, "forget I asked. I don't need to know. I don't even care. I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Um, about that, you might want to wait a while. I just ran a load--"

Steve's face went through about five different expressions before he turned around and headed out the room.

"I saved you some malasadas!" Danny told him helpfully just as the door slammed closed. He shrugged. More for him then.


End file.
